Double ovens, comprising ovens or oven cavities arranged one above the other are known, in which each of the ovens features a fan for sucking in air over its upper side, with a vapor outlet being inserted into the upper side in each case. Typically fresh air is sucked in from the front over the upper side to a fan mounted at the rear, and then from there as exhaust air containing vapor along the rear of the double oven in a floor area and onwards through the floor area to a front-side oven exhaust air opening.
Since the fans occupy a comparatively large volume, they are arranged (when viewed from the rear) offset to the side, so that the lower fan does not reduce the flow cross section of an exhaust air duct of an upper fan too much. The then likewise offset exhaust air ducts of upper fan and lower fan merge back into each other in the floor area. The fact that the fans are offset to the side means that the vapor outlets must also be offset accordingly, since otherwise the distance between at least one of the fans and the assigned vapor outlet is too large for a effective extraction of the vapor. The side offset of the vapor outlets in its turn entails an increased constructional outlay when designing the upper side of the individual ovens.
In order to create sufficient space at the rear side of the lower oven for sensitive components which are not to come into contact with air containing vapor, an attempt has been made with a few known double ovens to divert air containing vapor away from air containing no vapor. The Venturi principle is used for this purpose for example. However with known solutions the explicit separation of air containing vapor from air containing no vapor has to date only been inadequately implemented using solutions which are simple in their construction.